Consumers increasingly rely on the Internet when deciding which products and services to buy. Retailer websites provide users with information to aid in such decisions. These websites may list different product types that may be sorted based on price or feedback from other purchasers. In response to selection of a product, the website may present product photographs as well as other information on the selected product. While consumers may enjoy the convenience of shopping away from a physical store of a retailer, oftentimes consumers may not be able to find what they are looking for on the website. In such cases, a user may put off a purchase or go to a store to complete the purchase. Even when shopping at a physical store, a user may require assistance to locate a desired product. Considering these problems, tools to better assist customers when buying online or at a physical store are needed.